Conviviendo con un dragón
by misaki524
Summary: John se encuentra viviendo con Sherlock y aunque su convivencia no siempre es facil ellos encuentran la manera de llegar a un acuerdo. Johnlock, crossover. mención de Mystrade
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, solo quiero decirles que aunque había dicho que mi otro fanfic sería el primero y el último que subiría a esta página, pero me decidí a intentarlo otra vez, y este es, un crossover entre Sherlock de la BBC que le pertenece a Mark Gatiss y Ser Arthur Conan Doyle, y las historias de "el hobbit" de Tolkien.

La historia es para mí completa diversión, le quiero agradecer a mi fiel y un poco chocante amiga que me ha leído (a veces obligada) pero que me ayuda a corregir, Alejandra Ciro, ella fue la que me proporciono el título y con una idea que va en el epilogo… Ahora si lean

 **Conviviendo con un dragón**

-yo sé que no te gustaba mi última novia pero no tenías que incendiarle la ropa.  
-John, primero, yo no sentía nada por tu antigua novia, y segundo no le incendie la ropa, fue una pequeña chispa que accidentalmente cayo en su pantalón, pero no se logró extender.  
\- la querías espantar  
\- Nooo, (aunque lo logre) porque habría de querer hacer eso?  
-no lo sé! Pero eso haces!  
-estas siendo irracional  
Me fui, no podía soportar que Sherlock no admitiera que me espantaba a cada una de las novias que tenía y que intentaba llevar a la casa. La última había sido quemada por Sherlock, aunque no gravemente. Fue cuando se acabaron de presentar ella le dio la espalda por un momento, un grave error, y el soltó una pequeña chispa que fue a dar en su pierna quemándole el pantalón y causándole un susto de muerte. Por alguna razón me gane una cachetada aunque yo no había echo nada. Eso me hace enojar porque Sherlock no admite que los espanta y es más porque no admite la razón por la cual lo hace. Seguí caminando tratando de calmarme y entender porque Sherlock es tan... tan Sherlock, sin pensarlo resulte en la puerta de nuestro piso compartido, pensé seriamente en seguir caminando cuando escuche un fuerte golpe proveniente de adentro, corrí tan rápido como pude y al llegar a la puerta de arriba algo la bloqueaba, empuje con fuerza temiendo lo peor ero al entrar me encontré que lo que obstaculizaba la puerta era el sofá con un Sherlock muy aburrido encima de este. Desde su posición había ahumado parte del techo formando así una cara feliz.

-Sherlock!- grite con fuerza para sacarlo de su trance, este solo giro su cabeza un poco, me miro con esos ojos grises y que en este momento se ven tan vacíos para luego volver a fijarse en el techo y continuar despidiendo una leve llama para terminar de dibujar. Me acerque un poco hasta estar a su lado mirándolo desde arriba, me arrodille ara estar más cerca y en voz baja volví a hablar- Sherlock, qué sucede? Estas aburrido?- por otro instante dejo de lanzar fuego(a veces es en serio difícil convivir con un dragón y más cuando este es Sherlock) y pareció que la vida volvió a esos ojos, para tornarse oscuros con algo que parecía tristeza, después de eso me dio la espalda y bajito pidió por un caso. Es en verdad preocupante cuando la calma llega de esa manera; soy capaz de controlar a un Sherlock malhumorado y pidiendo a gritos por un caso pero este que parece estar más en otro mundo que en este y que es perturbadoramente callado y sin vida, no, con ese no soy capaz, y menos cuando entra en un estado de catalepsia tal que me rompe el corazón, menos mal que solo le ha pasado una vez mientras he estado con él.

Sin poder aguantar más llame a Lestrade para que nos consiga un caso, cualquier caso. Gracias a lo que sea este justo nos iba a llamar ya que un asesino está descuartizando elfos y los deja en plena calle lo cual es sorprendente porque no lo han capturado las cámaras de vigilancia, no ha dejado ninguna huella y los asesinatos aunque meticulosos parecen al azar.

Sherlock regreso al mundo de los vivos en cuanto escucho a Lestrade. En cuanto acabo la conversación corrió por su bufanda azul y su característico abrigo. Salió como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya en la escena del crimen mostro sus dotes de detective pero al final no tenían nada claro, esto para el único detective consultor es un reto y algo que disfrutar, por eso Dónovan comienza con sus comentarios ofensivos y sus miradas de odio, me contengo para no gritarle. Está bien que Sherlock es... Sherlock y puede ser un tanto molesto pero es que es él.

Por los días siguientes lo mantuve lo suficientemente entretenido con el asesino de elfos y gracias a esto él se mantuvo alejado de mis citas. Al final resulto que el asesino era un enano, al cerrar el caso mi compañero se encuentra más tranquilo, lo cual significa para mí, mucha más tranquilidad y paz.

—

Estoy en la sala en mi cómodo sillón escuchando a mi amigo tocar el violín, es una bellísima melodía, "love story", recuerdo la primera vez que vine, no era un agujero de hobbit pero no estaba nada mal, solo había que organizar las cosas. La señora Hudson me acogió de maravilla, tal vez porque pensó que era la pareja de Sherlock.

Lo normal no es convivir con un dragón, y si fuese por mí nunca lo habría considerado pero Mike me convenció y solo tuve que conocer a Sherlock para decidirme. Nunca antes había tenido contacto con un dragón pero si escuchaba que eran temperamentales, agresivos, inquietos, desconfiados y posesivos, si bien puedo encontrar casi todas esas actitudes en él, lo de posesivo se me hace difícil ver para algo que no sea la señora Hudson, su calavera y su Stradivarius.

Rememoro la primera vez que lo vi perder el control, fue simplemente impactante, los dragones son un ser extraño que pueden cambiar su forma según lo deseen; estos pueden tener forma totalmente humana, hibrida (mitad dragón mitad humano) o dragón total; nunca he visto su forma natural de dragón, sin embargo me causa mucha curiosidad, Sherlock al contrario de su hermano mantiene su forma hibrida mientras que Mycroft siempre se deja ver en su forma humana. Sherlock dice que es más cómodo así, con la cola y cuernos a la vista, escamas negras translucidas regadas por su piel, unos colmillos que o hacen ver más siniestro de lo que en verdad es.

Estos seres maravillosos porque no sé cómo describirlo mejor, son controlados por así decirlo por el sol, lo opuesto a los hombres lobo, resulta que cuando hay ondas solares especificas o un evento con este, ellos pueden entrar en época de apareamiento (según palabras del mismo detective) o perder el control y regresar a su forma natural, por lo general Sherlock suele controlarse muy bien y no representa un peligro para nadie, pero la primera vez que perdió el control o mejor cuando casi pierde el control temí por mi vida, recuerdo perfectamente estábamos sentados en la sala, tomábamos el té, cuando Sherlock dejo caer su taza, sobresaltándome, quedándose quieto mientras sus ojos dejaban ese gris azulado para pasar a un rojo sangre, al principio quede asombrado e intente acercarme y cerciorarme que todo andaba bien, pero en cuanto trate de poner mi mano en su rostro el me arrojo contra una pared con fuerza mientras se tiraba al piso, pude observar un movimiento debajo de su camisa donde supongo se encontraban sus alas, su cola no dejaba de moverse y pequeños cuernos adornaron cual corona su cabeza, fue un espectáculo realmente increíble hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí y me vieron como una presa, lentamente se irguió sin despegar su vista de mí se acercó, el no reaccionaba por más que lo llamaba, me acorralo contra la pared, una de sus delgadas manos se posó en mi cuello enterrándome las garras y evitando que pudiera respirar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí- su voz era grave y ronca, sus pupilas dilatadas y su lengua bífida siseando, trate de soltarme pero no lo conseguí. Sherlock se acercó más hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro su lengua áspera rozo mi mejilla causándome un escalofrío, su mirada me causaba ..., por ese instante dude nunca llegue a pensar siquiera que él me lastimaría pero sus ojos me miraban con hambre creí que me devoraría, lo empuje con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me soltó y mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire vi como sus ojos regresaban a ese color frio, al verme tendido en el suelo su rostro se contrajo con tristeza y vergüenza.

-John- dijo en un suspiro- yo... lo siento- tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa. Esa noche el no volvió, creo que se sentía mal por haber perdido el control y haberme atacado. Cuando regreso no me miro ni me hablo, ni me hablo, llego y se encerró en su habitación. Le di su espacio hasta que regreso a la normalidad y nunca volvimos a habla de eso, desde ese momento Sherlock se controla mucho mejor, ahora solo le cambian los ojos de color.

Sherlock continuaba tocando, ahora una pieza de su autoría, hermosa y tan triste. Nunca logro entender como las personas dicen que Sherlock es un ser frio y sin corazón, está claro que en ocasiones es algo insufrible y malo con sus habilidades sociales y un poco molesto, pero en estos momentos cuando compone cuando toca su violín, es maravilloso, es él en su esplendor, exponiendo cada emoción en sus notas, solo hay que saber escuchar y comprender, las notas son desgarradoras, casi te dan ganas de llorar y me hace sentir devastado, que se necesitó para que mi compañero se inspirara a crear esta melodía, lo miro y siento la necesidad de protegerlo, de no dejar que se vuelva a sentir así.

Al tocar la última nota aplaudo automáticamente, Sherlock me mita a los ojos como si apenas se diera cuenta de mi presencia y me dedica una sonrisa (y ese es el detective consultor que dicen que no siente nada, que no demuestra emoción alguna). Se sienta frente a mí y me mira fijamente así cuando deduce todo.

-John- dice calmado-¿por qué sigues queriendo salir con chicas?-su ´pregunta me cojo fuera de base no entiendo a qué se refiere, el solo me mira, sabe que no entiendo pero no piensa explicarme, solo le respondo- creo que quiero encontrar a mi alma gemela

-Un romántico sin remedio- bufo sin volver a verme.

Los días pasan y siguen pasando, y aunque mi vida junto a él no es normal si ha estado mucho más calmada últimamente. Sherlock no ha destrozado la casa, no ha quemado el techo, no ha insultado a Lestrade o Anderson, aguarden, eso sí está muy raro, en ningún de los otros casos en los que hemos trabajado después del asesino en blanco (de los elfos), Sherlock ha insultado a Anderson ni les ha demostrado su incompetencia, ni los ha mandado a callar por disminuir el iq de todos los demás. Él se encuentra mirando por su microscopio sumamente concentrado, tanto así que no sé si deba llamarlo, espero un momento a ver si se desocupa pero nada y la curiosidad me está matando.

-Sherlock-llamo con voz queda tratando de sacarlo de su mundo suavemente- Sherlock- esta vez hablo más fuerte, este me mira- Sherlock ¿estás bien?- me mira como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande en la vida.

-Por supuesto que si John, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- es en serio, ahora que lo noto Sherlock no parece él, no grita, no me ignora, no dice que he dicho algo idiota aunque su cara lo demuestra, además eso es otra cosa, su rostro está mostrando emociones, leves y que duran poco pero aun así.

-Pues para empezar no le has gritado a Anderson- sus ojos siguen en mí, analizándome- no has gritado, ni has intentado quemar la casa- regresa sus ojos al microscopio y susurra con la intención de que yo no lo escuchara "porqué iba a hacer eso", ya esto supera lo raro,-Sherlock- repetí, mientras me acerco a él, no me quiere mirar pero mi persistencia siempre ha sido una cualidad- Sherlock ¿dime que te ocurre?- pero este sigue inmóvil, llevé mis manos hasta su rostro para obligarlo a que me mirara, pero al tocarlo, su piel por lo general fría, estaba hirviendo, demasiado caliente para su naturaleza- Dios, estas hirviendo- fue lo único que dije y esperaba algo como "gracias John, por decir lo obvio" o cualquier comentario sarcástico, mas este solo corrió su rostro y se levantó, no me miro, algo andaba mal, trato de caminar y alejarse pero trastabillo, me miro con los ojos perdidos- John- dijo antes de desmayarse, mis reflejos son buenos por lo que lo pude atrapar antes que golpeara el suelo, mis años en el ejercito de Thorin me había vuelto fuerte, lo cual agradecí mientras tomaba a Sherlock en mis brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación, debía bajar la temperatura a lo normal (27°c), la temperatura en los reptiles siempre es un problema, ellos son poiquilotermos o mejor conocidos como de "sangre fría", por lo que necesitan del ambiente para regular su temperatura y no morir, pero porque Sherlock esta así si él es muy cuidadoso con la temperatura de la calefacción del apto aun así aquí estoy con hielos en una coca y trapo para intentar bajarle la temperatura.

Al llegar a la habitación se sentía un calor intenso que emanaba el cuerpo de Sherlock y que se dispersa por todo lado, me senté a un lado de la cama junto a él, comencé a ponerle el paño húmedo, el cual al poco tiempo estaba seco, volví a mojar una y otra vez, intentando disminuir aunque fuese solo un poco la fiebre que abate a mi compañero, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para rellenar la coca con hielo y agua, una mano me sujeto de la muñeca impidiendo que me retire, Sherlock continua con los ojos cerrados y jadeando constantemente, se remueve incómodo "John" es lo único que dijo antes de volver a su sueño, no puedo seguir viendo esto, lo mejor es llamar a la única persona que debe saber qué es lo que debo hacer, Mycroft.

-Doctor Watson, me sorprende su llamada

-a mi igual, pero no es por mí por quien llamo

-me lo imaginaba, así que dígame qué ha hecho mi hermano ahora

-bueno vera, él no ha hecho nada pero se encuentra mal, tiene una fiebre que no le quiere bajar, aunque ya le he suministrado un antipirgeno y le he aplicado compresas de agua fría-cuando acabe de decir eso escuche perfectamente un jadeo del mayor de los Holmes- disculpe ¿ se encuentra bien?

-perfectaaahmente, haga esto y si no funciona me vuelve a llamar dentro de un rato-seguido me dio unas indicaciones, no antes de recordarme sarcásticamente mi poco conocimiento sobre los Dragones y lo nulo que es mi título, de verdad que si no fuera porque necesito ayudar a Sherlock jamás lo hubiese llamado, es solo que los dragones están casi extintos, quedan muy pocos, así que es muy difícil conseguir información verídica, además de que estos son unos asociales que no se dejan tratar.

Regreso a la habitación donde lo deje, le doy un breve vistazo antes de seguir al baño y llenar la bañera con agua fría, volví por su cuerpo, le retire la camisa, el pantalón un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo por el cambio de temperatura, Sherlock esta medio dormido, torpe ero me ayuda, se mete en la bañera, me iba a ir a buscarle ropa más cómoda pero un susurro me detuvo- quédate- suave pero audible, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, el palpitar aturde mis oídos y si no lo puedo ayudar y si pasa algo que no tenga vuelta atrás( no quiero pensar en la palabra con M) no sé cómo ayudarlo, malditos dragones, testarudos y cerrados, si compartieran más cosas sobre su especie sabría qué hacer. Me abstraje en mis pensamientos de tal forma que no me di cuenta cuando una lágrima surco mi mejilla y es que el solo hecho de perder a Sherlock me destroza, no quiero

Una mano me regresa a este mundo, la ya no tan caliente pero aun así caliente mano de mi compañero me regreso a la normalidad, sus ojos ya están abiertos aunque su rostro permanece sonrojada por la fiebre.

-Sherlock- apoyo mi rostro sobre su mano- deberías descansar

-estoy bien, tú deberías descansar se nota que has cuidado de mi

-Sherlock, estas hirviendo en fiebre yo solo llevo un rato cuidándote, aun aguanto más- le sonrió tratando de trasmitir seguridad y agradezco que el este un poco enfermo así no me puede leer correctamente- vamos te llevo a la cama necesitas descansar. Mientras caminamos siento como se tambalea y vuelve a jadear, lo llevo hasta la cama y lo recuesto, no le pongo ropa ya que esta lo acaloraría má quedo a su lado y veo como su mirada se pierde a ratos, es como si luchara por permanecer aquí, por estar consiente- Sherlock, todo va estar bien- sus ojos grises me miran tratando de enfocarse- dime que tienes, por favor

-John- literalmente puedo observar un vaho que se forma por el calor que expele- yo... no puedo- me retira la mirada, siempre ocultándome cosas

-Sherlock, dime que te sucede- este solo se voltea- no te comportes como un niño- casi puedo oírlo decir que no lo hace pero este solo gruñe ¿por qué n entiende que solo quiero ayudarlo, que no quiero perderlo?- por favor Sherlock, no quiero -el me mira como si fuese a decirme el mayor secreto y se debatiera internamente, nunca antes mi compañero de piso fue tan fácil de leer

-John,- otro jadeo seguido de un suspiro- John por favor retírate

¡¿qué?! Lo cuido, me preocupo por él y el maldito me echa de su habitación- Sherlock- advierto- pero este no me mira, repite otra vez "por favor, John, no quiero hacerte daño" - Tú, hijo de orco, eres un maldito desagradecido- me voy, esto no se va a quedar así, tomo el teléfono y llamo al único que me dará respuestas.

-Mycroft- digo cuando me contesta- dime que es lo que tiene Sherlock, yo sé que tú sabes.

-John, es un placer hablar contigo-dice con sarcasmo-¿cómo sigue mi hermanito?

-ya se despertó, pero el muy maldito me echo de su habitación

-Sherlock siempre ha sido un poco idiota si me permites deci...

-al punto, Mycroft

\- está bien, Sherlock esta en celo- siento como mi mandíbula se desencaja, trato de decir algo pero nada sale de mi boca- es por eso que está en esa situación, él se ha contenido en muchas ocasiones

-¿por qué se ha estado conteniendo?

-elemental mi querido Watson, está enamorado- mi garganta se siente tan seca como un desierto, así que Sherlock está enamorado , algo en mi interior se retuerce- él sabe que es correspondido- ay, otro retorcijón en mi interior ¿por qué me siento así?- pero a persona a la que ama aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y es por eso que Sherlock no ha querido hacer nada, para no presionarlo- "presionarLO" así que es un hombre- a mi parecer la mejor manera de poder controlarse es liberar todas las "energías" cada cierto tiempo pero no, él quería serle fiel aunque no sean nada, siempre he dicho que el amor no es una ventaja, este te vuelve tan débil-"Ey" escucho claramente a un hombre reclamando a Mycroft, "nunca he dicho que yo no sea débil" comenta Mycroft calmando a su acompañante, por un momento me resulta conocida su voz.

-¿de quién está enamorado Sherlock?- pregunto logrando que mi voz no tiemble.

-creo que no me corresponde a mi decirlo, si quiere saberlo debería preguntarle a él- me colgó, estúpidos Holmes.

Regreso a la habitación y ahí está, despierto, jadeando y con la cara roja.

-Sherlock- le llamo desde la puerta, no me mira, igual a un niño pequeño, voy directo al grano-¿de quién estás enamorado?- trato de que no se noten mis celos... esperen ¿celos? Estoy celoso de la persona a la que Sherlock ama

-John, ¿quién te dijo eso?- obviamente no está pensando con claridad, luego hace un gesto de repulsión- Mycroft- gruñe- no te lo voy a decir

-¿cómo es él?-pregunte serio, no quiero que Sherlock este con alguien más, sus ojos me miran con ilusión antes de comenzar a describirlo

-él es leal, divertido, cuidadoso, protector, un poco mal humorado, responsable...- me duele el pecho de solo escucharlo hablar con tanto sentimiento, no sé si es porqué está enfermo o porqué habla de la persona que... arg, ama pero se ve feliz, demostrando demasiadas emociones en sus ojos, tal vez sea lo mejor, con él Sherlock debe ser más feliz que a mi lado, pero quiero cumplir un deseo que no sabía que tenía, un beso, un primer y último beso, después dejare que sea feliz con quien quiera que se halla ganado su corazón.

Me acerco y Sherlock cierro los ojos fuertemente, esto me lastima más de lo que debería, me muerdo el labio antes de cortar toda la distancia que nos separa (ya mañana diré que esto fue un sueño febril de mi compañero, así el no sentirá que le ha sido infiel a esa persona tan especial), lo beso, sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y bajo el beso sonríe.

-te amo, John- mi corazón da un brinco en el pecho y lo beso con más ansias, me aguanto una carcajada, como pude ser tan estúpido, como se puede ser tan ciego, ahora está claro porque Sherlock ahuyentaba a todas mis novias y lo mucho que lo herí. El beso se vuelve lleno de pasión y deseo, ahora que sé que ambos sentimos lo mismo no le dejare ir- John,-me detiene - debemos parar, no quiero hacerte daño - pero mi mente ya no trabaja claramente.

-no, quiero ser tuyo, Sherlock Holmes - sus manos rosan toda mi piel deteniéndose en mi cadera, mis manos se deslizan hasta la espalda más específicamente entre los omoplatos-quiero verlas- digo refiriéndome a sus alas, él me mira por un momento antes de desplegar sus bellísimas alas negras-increíble- es lo único que puedo decir, un beso más, pero este es dulce, tierno, demostrando en el todos nuestros sentimientos, nuestros deseos profundos- te amo.

 **Muchas gracias por leer**


	2. epilogo

**Hola a todos los que me leen, este es el epilogo, quiero agradecer de ante mano a mi vaca favorita la cual adoro molestar Aleja Ciro, ella fue la que me ha dado la idea del primer párrafo, lo cual en su momento fue graciosísimo lástima que no lo haya podido plasmar tan bien como fue en ese entonces.**

Se encontraba en la sala del 221B de la calle Baker, esos ojos lo miraban con prepotencia, él deseaba que llegara pronto su compañero de piso pero este no se dignaba en aparecer, y ahí estaba él lidiando con el gobierno británico; entro a la cocina por té, cuando salió con dos tazas dispuesto a escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos pero el mayor ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba un huevo de gran tamaño en la mitad de la sala, sigilosamente se acercó y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo este se resquebrajo, retrocedió, del huevo salió un dragoncito sus escamas rojas y esos ojos azules de todo un Holmes, Mycroft Holmes en pequeño se encuentra en su sala mirándolo fríamente, trago en seco y ese pequeño monstruito le estiro las manos llamándolo "mama". Este se despertó agitado queriendo ir a la sala y cerciorarse de que ahí no había nada, pero la mano de Sherlock lo detuvo

-John, tranquilo fue solo una pesadilla-decía aun adormilado

-ni te lo imaginas- el más bajo giro para quedar frente a frente a su pareja, lo beso castamente y siguió durmiendo en los brazos de Sherlock, ahora sí mucho más cómodo.

Más tarde ese día, Sherlock y John se encontraban en la sala hablando amenamente, Sherlock se reía, su novio había tenido una pesadilla de lo más graciosa, un poco desagradable pero el rostro de John lo hacía simplemente hilarante. El rubio trataba de explicar es sentimiento que vivió en su sueño cuando eso lo llamo "mama", a él le gustan los niños y algún día le gustaría tener hijos pero el solo hecho de que fuese Mycroft le recorría escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral.

-los dragones no ponen huevos, cierto?

-los dragones macho no, es física y biológicamente imposible, John- un alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El ambiente se había alivianado, Sherlock que se encontraba al frente de John mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos demostraban el sentimiento más puro, amor, la conexión en la mirada de ambos se detuvo cuando la puerta del apartamento que compartían se abría dando paso a Mycroft Holmes seguido por D.I. Gregory Lestrade, quien llevaba un bebe en sus brazos

-veo que por fin están juntos- dice Mycroft

-no finjas ignorancia, tú ya lo sabias-reclamo Sherlock

-es cierto, pero su relación no es por lo que estamos acá, quiero presentarles a la pequeña Victoria Holmes-Lestrade.

-Holmes-Lestrade- exclamo John sorprendido

-sí, es nuestra hija

-me dijiste que los dragones no ponen huevos- reclamo John, Greg, solo se mordió la mejilla para no reírse de la loca teoría de su amigo

-John, ella es adoptada- dijo Greg para calmarlo

-ustedes cuanto llevan juntos que ya adoptaron?- miro con mala cara a su "amigo" el cual ni siquiera le había dicho que era la pareja del mayor de los Holmes

-John, perdón pero debía ser secreto, aunque supuse que Sherlock te lo había dicho ya que él fue el testigo de la boda- ahora Sherlock refunfuño algo incomprensible molesto porque ahora discutiría con John acerca de ocultar las cosas.

-querido John, llevamos como pareja 4 años, dos de casados- la mirada enojada de John se acrecentó, 4 años llevaban mintiéndole, iba a seguir discutiendo cuanto la pequeña Victoria comenzó a llorar, Greg trataba de calmarla pero no dejaba de gritar, Sherlock se comenzaba a desesperar. John tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y la acuno, esta inmediatamente dejo de llorar, todos lo miraron impresionados, este se limita a no responder y seguir arrullando a la sobrina de su novio.

\- es hermosa- comenta embelesado, Sherlock se acerca por la espalda a John y los observa a ambos, su sobrina y su amor.

-lo es, felicidades, Mycroft, Greg- dice sinceramente- John, crees que es un mal momento si te pido que te cases conmigo

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo John, son soltar a Victoria, aunque sentía que sus piernas habían decidido derretirse en esos momentos.

-Te amo John, lo sabes, y quiero estar junto a ti siempre- Sherlock se arrodillo- ¿me harías al honor de...

-Oh Dios, si

 **Muchas gracias por leer, agradezco cualquier comentario. Feliz lectura y feliz noche.**


End file.
